


better strangers

by petemikey



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/F, New Years party, bad cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitol teenagers are just like us</p>
            </blockquote>





	better strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zero xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zero+xx).



> honestly this is the first time i've written a THG fic in about 2 years. sorry.
> 
> also this has an embarrassing amount of mcr references in it sorRRY
> 
> for zero, CP Fic Exchange 2k14 xo

"What are we even doing?" she asks, running her hand across the maple railing of the balcony. There's fireworks in the center of the Capitol, near Snow's mansion. No one else is allowed to set them off.

 

"I don't know. Dancing? Live a little Franesca! For once, just don't be a killjoy." the other girl replies, shouting over the music and pushing Francesca a drink.

 

"At least I'm a fabulous killjoy." she mutters, downing the drink in one go and slamming the glass back on the table. There's too much Cointreau in whatever it  is, and the taste of orange settles in Francesca's mouth. She grabs a flute of champagne and drinks half of that in one go too. Her friend is long since gone.

 

There's still at least an hour and a half left of the party. At least. Some guy walks up to her and passes her a drink. It's green and weird looking. Francesca crinkles her nose and looks up at the guy from her drink.

 

"What's it called?" she asks, lifting it to her nose.

 

"Party Poison." he winks at her and then runs back to the heart of the party. She takes a sip and spits it back into her glass.

 

It tastes like crap.

 

Francesca has no fucking clue what was in that drink. She's not sure if she wants to know either.

 

There's suddenly something pulling on her arm and Francesca finds herself back outside.

 

"Ethan." she sighs. This boy is an utter pain in the ass, and knowing him, he's probably going to pull some move.

 

"Already want me huh?" he asks. He's slowly getting closer and closer to her,   until Francesca could smell the damn cologne on him.

 

"Go 'way." she mumbles, and she can feel lips on her cheek.

 

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend Fran." Ethan scoffs. Francesca had read that before The Uprise and The Helium War that homosexuality was taboo. Strange.

 

"Yeah, uh..." she doesn't know what to say because she doesn't actually have a girlfriend. Ethan just glares at the two and walks out.

 

"Fuck, thank you so much, um..."

 

"Verity. No problem. He hassling you?" she asks. Francesca nods and scans the room.

 

"He's a dick."

 

"I've seen you 'round. You look like you've been having a good time." Francesca actually laughs at that.

 

"If I look like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave." she tells her.

 

"Was that you asking to leave?" Verity asks and cocks an eyebrow. Francesca laughs at her and pushes her arm.

“I haven’t seen you around. Where do you live?” Francesca asks the other girl. The music is getting louder. There’s only an hour left until midnight.

“I’m, uh, on the North Side. Kinda near the arcade if you know where that is?” Francesca does know where that is. It’s about half an hour from her own house.

“That’s probably why then. You must go to the High School over there, right?” Verity nods. Of course. It’s a shame, really. They probably would have been good friends otherwise.

The two girls look a bit out of place. They’re sitting on the balcony on New Year’s Eve, whilst everyone else is inside dancing and getting drunk. Considering that though, everyone is getting drunk, so they probably don’t care.

“You know you’re really pretty right? I’m surprised you’re here without a date.” Francesca tells her friend. Verity blushes and looks at her lap.

“I’m surprised _you_ don’t have one.” Verity tells her. Francesca laughs at her and pushes her arm away.

“Oh stop it you.” She says and then _kisses her._

It’s a shock to both parties.

They pull apart (It’s not really pulling apart, more like moving their heads away from each other and looking at each other confusedly.)

“Uh, um, I… Thanks? Kind of? Maybe I’m really sort, fuck shit that’s not ever happened before I’m not sure what I’m doing right now.” Verity is fumbling around with her words and it’s making Francesca laugh.

“Speak simply.” Francesca tells her, and then kisses her again.


End file.
